Samizdat computers
The Samizdat hideout in the Prague sewers has a number of computers used by the Samizdat members - K (editor), Little k (lead journalist) and Bones. The e-mails on these computers provide insight into Samizdat's article review process, and the development of their news stories Panchaea: At the Bottom of the Deep Blue Secrecy and Flight 451: Picus vs the Truth. Bones' computer It is used by Bones and has a security rating of 3. Moon base? From: redvelvet@genmail.mail To: bones@tmail.mail I risked my life to send you those notes. Do you think this is a joke? You promised me you could push this story with K. The world need to know what's really happening up there! The experiments are real! Draft of Panchaea story From: littlek@tmail.mail To: bones@tmail.mail Bones, you know I love you. Please, repay that love by giving me feedback on my Panchaea story: "Panchaea was humanity's titanic plan to save the world, an arctic installation plunging to the bottom of the sea. Built by an augmented workforce, it was our hopeful answer to climate change. Two years after the Incident, it remains conveniently unclear what happened at Panchaea. Amidst conflicting reports of human remains, corporate sabotage, and radioactive salvage, we wait for the official truth -- engineering failure or another augmented horror story?" So, what do you think? K's computer It is used by Samizdat editor K and has a security rating of 5. Picus story notes From: bones@tmail.mail To: k@tmail.mail Hey, Here's what I got so far as an anti-Picus intro. All we're missing is a story: "Did you hear the news telling us that Augs are to blame for everything!? It's hard to miss. Well here's a revelation of our own: Picus are disingenuous liars and need to be shut down!! Picus only care about making you look the other way. Think about that the next time Eliza Cassan is telling you what you should worry about!" I know... too many exclamation marks! Draft of Panchaea story From: littlek@tmail.mail To: k@tmail.mail Here's the latest draft. Let me know what you think: "Panchaea was humanity's titanic plan to save the world, an arctic installation plunging to the bottom of the sea. Built by an augmented workforce, it was our hopeful answer to climate change. Until it mysteriously blew up on the day the Augs went crazy. It remains conveniently unclear what happened at Panchaea. Amidst conflicting reports of human remains, corporate sabotage, and radioactive salvage, we wait for the official truth -- engineering failure or another augmented horror story? More and more, Panchaea feels like a trillion-dollar hole in which to hide a trillion-dollar secret." Little k's computer It is used by Little k and has a security rating of 2. Re: Draft of Panchaea story From: bones@tmail.mail To: littlek@tmail.mail I like the draft you sent me a lot. Especially the bit about "radioactive salvage". I do feel there's a transition missing though. Something between your two main paragraphs. This is just a suggestion: "And then it blew up the day the Augs went crazy!" Re: Draft of Panchaea story From: bones@tmail.mail To: littlek@tmail.mail It's very good, Little k. The only thing missing are facts and figures. We need numbers! The year was . Panchaea was 1.5 kilometers deep. The workforce was 100% augmented. 100% more of that kind of thing. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers